


Thinking Out Loud

by tulleofdecember20th



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, but it will be Skyeward centric, inspired by the Taylor Swift drabbles from Orlissa, maybe characters will be added as I update, the drabbles are based on Ed Sheeran songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulleofdecember20th/pseuds/tulleofdecember20th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you know you're in love?" "All the songs make sense." - Kate Beckett, Castle. A drabble collection based on Ed Sheeran songs, mostly focused on Skyeward. Updates every week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So a while ago Orlissa published the last chapter of "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", her Skyeward drabble collection based on Taylor Swift songs, and it made think about doing the same thing, but with another artist songs. I choose Ed Sheeran, because he's the male half of Sweeran (Taylor Swift + Ed Sheeran) and for his amazing lyrics.
> 
> The updates will happen once at week (at least that's the plan) and the method of picking the next song for the drabble is really random (I wrote the names of the songs I'm going to using here on small pieces of paper and they are all in shoe bag). The drabbles might not be all focused on Skyeward, but I plan on them to be like that. 
> 
> And please, don't ask me to do romantic ships like Skimmons, FitzSkye or Skoulson, okay? 
> 
> So here's the first drabble!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own any rights on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Ed's lyrics

[Link to the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P31A_SJWA8c)

_This is the start of something beautiful_

_This is the start of something new_

_You are the one that makes me lose it all_

_You are the start of something new_

 

Skye gazed at the clock of her phone and sighed, wishing that the day could go faster, so she go home and get ready for her date.

Only a week ago, she was sitting at her office in the flower shop owned by herself and Jemma Simmons, her best friend and confident,  when her world crumbled down to a million pieces.  All because her ex was now engaged while she remained single. And she was feeling a little hopeless about love. That same day Simmons, sensing her mood, suggested that maybe she should try an online dating app or website.

And that’s what she did. After a long warm shower, she settled down on her couch and downloaded the app on her phone. After answering some questions about herself, she checked out the profile suggestions that according to the app matched her preferences. She even started talking to some men from the matches, but none of them got her attention until she came across his profile.

His profile picture almost made her drool. Black hair, brown eyes, cheekbones that could cut a diamond. She tapped on his photo, entering his profile and description, it read: Grant D. Ward, 27 years old, Capricornian, six-feet-two inches tall, dog lover, traveller and he even read some of the same books she did. Well, he might worth a try, she mused to herself as she opened the chat and sent a “Hi”. It took less than a minute for her to receive a reply, their conversation went by smoothly. She noticed that his words made her smile to herself, making her wondered if he felt the same thing. Too distracted, both failed to notice it was past midnight, and Skye, knowing she had to work the following morning, typed her goodnight and went to bed, sighing contently as she fell asleep.

As the week passed by they continued texting, reaching a point where she would be the first person he texted in morning and the last one at night. They talked about everything and nothing at all, from their daily routines to the stray cat he saw doing something funny and thought of her, going through random facts about their lives and things they liked. Ward was slowly becoming her confident, when she had a problem or needed to vent with someone and Simmons was busy, Skye would text him immediately. He did the same thing, calling her for the first time after he thought his dog had been stolen (when he was actually just hanging around his neighbors apartment).

Skye hadn't felt this way in long time. She wondered how could a single text wishing her a good morning could make her smile so widely.

It took him days of courting her through messages and voice texts to finally ask her out and she accepted it in a heartbeat. Today was the day, and now after one of her long hot showers, Skye sat staring blindly at her open closet. How come she couldn't figure out what to wear. Picking her up phone, she typed a quick message to Jemma.

_S: Help me!_

_J: What happened, Skye? Don’t tell me you set your oven on fire again!_

_S: That was one time. One time, Jemma! And that’s not my problem right now anyway!_

_J: Tell me what is then!_

_S: If you allow me to…_

_J: TELL ME, MISS DRAMA QUEEN!_

_S: Geez, no need to use caps lock!_

_J: Skye, will you please tell me why do you need my help when I could be watching Doctor Who?_

_S: I can’t decide on what I should wear for my first date with Grant! :/_

_J: Like you haven’t talked about that since he asked you out… --’_

_S: I’m serious, Jem! I can’t choose an outfit!_

_J: First of all, breathe! I know you’re probably freaking out. Just because you can’t choose some bloody clothes, woman! ._

_S: Okay. I think I’m better now._

_J: So you told me he is going to take you to a restaurant, is that right?_

_S: Well, he hasn’t exactly told me where we’re going…_

_J: Maybe you should wear that little black dress you haven’t wear in ages! :) Along with that red Cambridge bag I brought you from England and those gray heels you love! What do you think?_

_S: This is a great idea! I think I got this now, Jem! Thank you so much!_

_J: What are friends for? ;) Seriously though, try not to interrupt my DW marathon next time!_

_S: Love you, Jemma!_

Issue solved, Skye dressed up quickly and left her apartment. Ward insisted in picking her up, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she entered the elevator, how silly, she was a 26 years woman, but she could swear she felt like a school girl right about now.

As she saw him waiting on the lobby, Skye sighed in surprise. He was dressed up in a dark jeans, white shirt hugging him in all the right places, he held a leather jacket in hand, while in the other he held a small bouquet of colorful tulips, her favorites.

“Hi, Grant.” She said closing the distance between the elevator and him, looking into his eyes and noticing he gave her an once over.

“Hi, Skye. You look amazing.” He greeted her, not tearing his eyes from her smiling face.

“Thank you!” She answered, ducking her head trying to hide the blush spreading her cheeks and focusing on the flowers he held on his hand. “You look very handsome yourself.”

“Oh, these are for you.” He offered her the bouquet in a flourish way.

“Well, thank you very much, sir.” She joked as the received the flowers, mimicking his flourish way and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Shall we go?” He asked, offering his arm as he holded the front door of the building open for her.

“We shall.” She replied, tangling his arm with hers, leaving her building.

The drive to their destination was peaceful, with both of them keeping the chat the same way as they did with their texts, easygoing.

Once they got to there, Skye realised that the restaurant was a small and charming diner and a wide smile crossed her face. Thinking how Grant had remembered the small details she had shared about her life with him. She intertwined her fingers with his and smiled when he sighed contently, giving her a lopsided smile. As they entered the cozy ambient, Skye knew she was finally ready to start the next chapter of her life. A fresh new one.

 


	2. Firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is an AU, with canon divergence from "The Well". 
> 
> P.S.: Sorry the delay on publising this drabble! But here it is now!

 [Link to the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVX3VgGjdmo)

_Close your eyes_

_Lean on me_

_Face to mouth_

_Lips to cheek_

_Feeling numb_

_In my feet_

_You're the one_

_To help me_

_Get to sleep_

 

Ward drank the rest of his whiskey and left the hotel bar heading to the elevator, the conversation he just had with May still running through his mind. Yes, she could offer him some physical comfort, but right now, all he really needed was to sleep. He prayed to whichever gods existed to protect him from the memories he had seen on the Berserker staff not to come and claim him in his slumber. He knew it was fruitless.

He yawned and blinked twice his mind coming back to life as the elevator doors opened to the team designated floor. He was picking up his room card when a sudden yell caught his attention. _“No!”_ He felt a chill run up down his spine, switching to specialist mode, he started to track the noise when another howl was heard. _“No. please!”_

He scanned the hallway with his eyes, his mind going a mile a minute. Ward knew exactly which room his teammates were. May had gotten the room closest to the exits, as usual, if needed she had one of the best locations to take the team out of the building. Coulson was right next to hers, priorities, Ward thought to himself. Fitzsimmons, the extraordinaire duo was booked together, no surprise in that, since they were thick as thieves with each other. And his rookie was across his own room. Closing the distance between himself and her room door, he heard her pleading, _“Please, don’t hurt him. It’s not his fault!”_ Without a second thought he knocked, needing to know what was going on.

“Skye, open up!” He called, knocking louder to alert her. He was about to open the door with his own card when a sleepy Skye appeared on front of him, confusion written all over her face.

“Ward? What are you doing here? Do you realize it’s 2AM?” She asked him, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that.” He answered as a matter of fact. “I was going to my room, I heard a noise inside of yours and I got worried. I thought…” He ran his left hand over his hair in obvious distress, Skye smiled sweetly at him, inviting him without words to come inside.

“I’m not sure what I thought, I just reacted.” He confessed to her.

“That’s sweet of you, robot. But you didn’t need to come to my rescue. It’s not like I was being attacked or something, it was just a nightmare.” She told him, sitting on her bed again.

“I wanted to, anyway.” He sighed, thinking about how he snapped at her back at the Bus, “And I need to apologize about how I reacted on the lab when you asked about the memory I had.”

“I appreciate that, truly.” She said still looking at her hands on her lap, not wanting to see the look on his eyes. “But it’s okay, Grant. I mean, you were in a terrible situation and FitzSimmons weren’t exactly that helpful in the lab, you...”

“There isn’t a excuse for how I reacted towards you, Skye.” He explained as he walked towards his rookie, taking her hands into his and making her look up into his eyes.

“Then I supposed I should thank you. For apologizing and for stop by to see how I was.” She answered, getting up from her bed to give him a kiss on his cheek.

He then let go of her hands, turning around to make his way out of room when he felt her tiny fingers wrapping around his.  

"Stay."

"Skye, I don't think that’s a good idea."

"I didn't mean for you to stay and have your way with me. I asked for you to stay so we can talk, or catch a movie." She explained, ducking her head feeling slightly embarrassed.

"A movie would be nice. Let me just go change into something comfortable and I’ll be right back."

Not too long after he was back, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt, Skye was sitting on the bed, drifting through the channels as he entered the room and made himself at home on her side. She smiled at him, and rest her head on his shoulder as they settled to a comedy movie. Without really meaning to, Ward started playing with Skye’s locks in a calming and relaxing way. The movie had been long forgotten, his mind focused on her breathing sounds and the way she unconsciously wrapped herself around him, making him slowly drift to sleep as well.

Without a doubt that was the best night of sleep they both had in a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (tulleofdecember20th) or twitter (@tulleofdec20th).


End file.
